1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a photocopier, a printer, and a scanner, and more particularly, to a multi-function machine that performs functions of a printer and a scanner through a single apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “multi-function machine” refers to an apparatus that brings together in a single unit, image forming apparatus functions of photocopying, printing, and scanning. Recently, a multi-function machine has been developed that integrates functions of a flat bed scanner, performing a scanning of a first paper, such as a document, placed on a glass plate, and an ink jet printer, printing an image on a second paper 1 fed from a paper feeding section.
One example of a combined flat bed scanner/printer machine according to the related art is shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the combined flat bed scanner/printer machine has a scan section 10, a printer section 20, a paper feeding section 30 and a paper discharging section 40.
The scan section 10 includes a scan unit 11, a scan guide rod 18, and a scan belt 16. The scan unit 11 has a scan module 12, reading a content of the first paper laid on a top surface of a glass plate 14, and a scan frame 13, supporting and moving the scan module 12. The scan belt 16 is connected to the scan frame 13, and transfers the scan unit 11 left and right. The scan belt 16 is driven by a scan motor which is not shown. The scan guide rod 18 guides the scan frame 13.
The printer section 20 includes a recording head 21, a moving belt 26, and a moving guide rod 28. The recording head 21 has a recording frame 23, which is assembled to the moving guide rod 28 and moved left and right along the moving guide rod 28 by the moving belt 26, and an ink jet head 22, which is received within the recording frame 23 and ejects ink. The moving belt 26 is connected to the recording frame 23, and is supplied with power from a moving motor (not shown), thereby moving the recording frame 23 left and right. The guide rod 28 guides the movement of the recording frame 23, so that the recording frame 23 is stably moved left and right by the moving belt 26.
The construction of the paper feeding section 30 is substantially similar to that of a paper feeding section of a common ink jet printer. The paper feeding section 30 includes a paper loading section 32, a pickup roller 34, a feed roller 36, and a paper guide 29.
The paper discharging section 40 includes a paper discharging roller 42, and a star wheel 44, in a construction substantially similar to a paper discharging section of a common ink jet printer.
The following is a description of the operation of the combined flat bed scanner/printer machine having the above construction.
When the combined machine is used as a scanner, the first paper is laid on the glass plate 14, and the scan motor (not shown) rotates and turns the scan belt 16. When the scan belt 16 is turned, the scan unit 11 reads the content of the first paper, while moving along the scan guide rod 18, along an axis (Y axis) perpendicular to a recording paper feeding axis (X axis).
When the machine is used as a printer, the second paper 1 is loaded in the paper loading section 32, and separated and fed to the feed roller 36 by the pickup roller 34. The second paper 1 transferred to the feed roller 36 is fed between the recording head 21 and the paper guide 29 at a predetermined interval by the feed roller 36. Then, the moving motor (not shown) rotates and turns the moving belt 26. When the moving belt 26 turns, the ink jet head 22 ejects ink onto the paper 1, while the recording head 21 moves along the moving guide rod 28. When the printing is complete, the second paper 1 is discharged out of the combined machine by the paper discharging roller 42 and the star wheel 44.
Thus, the combined flat bed scanner/printer machine is able to perform printing and scanning as needed.
Because such a combined flat bed scanner/printer machine is merely a combination of a flat bed scanner and an ink jet printer, it is large and needs a number of components.
In other words, the combined machine of the related art has the following disadvantages:
1) because the form of the combined machine is merely a flat bed scanner laid on an ink jet printer, the volume the machine occupies is large;
2) there are redundant mechanical elements; and
3) because there are separate motors for operating the scan unit and the ink jet head, the material costs are increased.